


Beg

by IerDePier



Series: Torture Shorts [4]
Category: Septic egos, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IerDePier/pseuds/IerDePier
Summary: I wrote some HC's and was reminded of this piece!The HC's: https://iris-the-asparagus.tumblr.com/post/181607318588/some-deity-anti-hcs





	Beg

I begged for my life, and they, as benevolent gods, gave it to me.

I begged for my death, but they refused. No.

“Li͠t͘tl͞e p̴upp͡eţ,͡ ” the glitch purred, “lit͘t͝l̴e͢ pu͞pp͏et, ̛don't͟ yo͏u̴ ͠k̕now͝?͞ ̴Ḑon'̵t̶ y҉o̸u͜ ͞kn҉o͠w t̨h̸at ͢lif̵e͟, li̛k͞e̸ ͜de͠a͜tḩ,͏ ͠has its҉ p͜ric͏e̕?”

“Nothing is free, not even magic. Not even forgiveness,” the witch chimed in.

"What is it,” I whimpered, afraid to find out, but I had to know. “What is your price?”

They laughed. As if it was the funniest thing they’d heard in years.

“Wh̡a̸t͏ ̧we̶ ͏wan̕t͡, ̸w̕e ̢al̢re̸a̶d̵y hav͜e,” he sang.

“You asked for your life, and we gave it to you, for the mere price of your eternal screams. Do you know how long that is? Eternity, infinity?” The witch perched in front of me. “Infinity,” he continued,

“ _Infinity only exists in the mind._ ”

He pressed his thumbs to my temples, and electricity shook through me. I tried to hold back a pained howl, but I also knew they wouldn’t stop before they got a sound out of me. And so I **_screamed_**.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some HC's and was reminded of this piece!  
> The HC's: https://iris-the-asparagus.tumblr.com/post/181607318588/some-deity-anti-hcs


End file.
